


Go Ahead

by Snow



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece about Inara and privilege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ahead

Inara came from privilege, but not so much that she thought of her life as a Companion as anything but luxurious.

Inara came from privilege, which meant she fundamentally believed the Alliance propaganda that said they wanted to help the Rim worlds. She didn't see why they would lie: the Alliance had everything to gain by integrating the planets and their populations into the Core.

Inara came from privilege, and she still regrets that it took her longer than it should have to see that the Alliance hadn't even _tried_ to improve people's lives.

Inara came from privilege, and it's that which makes her feel that she can hold her own in conversation with Mal.

Inara came from privilege, but she still feels so much more worldly than everyone else on the Serenity.

Inara came from privilege. She's not going to go back to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
